seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 17
Cyrus and Saiko clashed blades over and over, neither giving an inch. Cyrus matched Saiko's movements, and tried to counter. With every strike he took a voice of doubt in his head told him; You can't win.... Just give up... You'll never be able to win. Cyrus jumped back, panting and gasping for air. He hung his head down. "Oh where have the days gone? It seems like yesterday, that we were assigned to be partners." "That was years ago. Since then we've grown. But no matter how much we have. You'll never win." Cyrus started to smile. "I missed you when you left... It was like losing my older brother.... I could never beat him..." Cyrus stood tall. "And later I found out why... No matter how much I wanted to win.. I subconsciously never wanted him to lose. So I held back. Which is exactly what I'm doing here.. I want to win... But I also want you to win." "Enough of the sappy backstory. This is a fight, come at me like you're trying to kill me!!" "That's what I intend to do." Cyrus' eyes started shining as he charged for Saiko, pushing him back with a barrage of attacks, eventually catching him off guard and knocking him into a tree. "And I might even go through with it." Deus deflected a barrage of bullets while Zax slowly got closer reach time he shot. "Ringa Rounda Rosy, Pockets full of posey!" Deus cut a bullet in half and charged for Zax. "I'M GONNA CUT YOUR DAMN LEGS OFF AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHOS FALLING DOWN!!!" "That would be you." Zax seemed taller than usual, his body was now a shadow, the only thing that could be seen was his piercing red eyes. "I'll crush you." He growled. Deus froze in his tracks. Why can't I move?! Is this.... Fear?! Zax slammed his hand down, destroying the ground underneath Deus as he rolled back. "Let me crush you." His eyes glowed brighter. A monstrous form was starting to take shape, in a matter of seconds Zax truly towered over Deus. "Die." "What the hell?!" Deus ran to the side, avoiding Zax's foot drop. "What is going on? This makes no sense. In the reports he couldn't turn into a monster." Cyrus and Saiko clashed to a standstill. In the blade of Saiko's sword he looked back at Deus seeing him standing there like a statue. "Deus!!" "Don't worry about him!" Saiko declared as they broke apart and violently hacked away. "Die! Die! Die!" "DEUS!!!" Cyrus spun around and kicked Saiko in his chest, knocking him into a rock. "Deus!! Snap outta it!!" Deus glanced at Cyrus then looked back at the sky. How can he not see this? He thought. "Deus!! Get a grip!! The battle isn't over!!" Deus shook his head. "Cyrus.... We've lost." - Faust patches up Liana's legs. She was up and about, walking around. "Now don't push yourself until your legs heal, got it?" "Yes sir. Thank you Faust." She bowed. Sinbad say down before Faust. "Liana. We aren't to tell anyone about us finding Faust. Understand?" Liana looked into Sinbad's eyes for a moment. "Yes sir." "Also... Cover your eyes." Sinbad smiled nervously. Liana tilted her head. "Why?" "I'm self conscious." "LIES!!" Faust and Liana yelled in unison. "You're first day as a Marine you couldn't find your cabin and walked around naked like it was normal!" Faust yelled. "So! She's a young woman. I don't strip for tips!" "Dammit Sinbad!" Faust grabbed on his hair. He left go and smiled. "I'm not gonna lie.. I'm gonna miss this." "Trust me." Sinbad placed his hand on Faust's shoulder. "There will be more dammit moments like this For you........ And Liana." Liana fell back. "HE'S SELF AWARE!!!" "I've been meaning to ask." Sinbad looked at Faust. "You said you sets a pirate.... Who's your boss?" "Gear Lord." "Gear Lord?.... Gear Lord.... Gear Lord...... Ah! You meant that rookie Kent! The one with the bounty of 65 Million." "There's another gear lord?!" "There was. But he died a while back. What was his name again.. Tatsu? Tetsu? I know it started with a T." Sinbad room off his shirt. "Well Faust enough talk. It's time to fix me!" "What's wrong with you again?" "I was stabbed. Sword went straight through my body. Poor guy, missed every vital organ... But he did hit my pancreas!" Sinbad smiled. "Sinbad... Why were you stabbed?" "Kicking ass without taking names and not sharing my bubblegum. That's why!" - Hyperion hauled Gale over his shoulder. "Come on Drew let's get going. I'm running outta time before the break is over." Drew brushed himself off. "Yes sir. But what do we do with Jean?" "Who? Oh him! Uhh.... We'll leave him here. He's fine." "What?! He's the Planet Eater! He eats islands!!" Hyperion looked back at Drew. "Drew. You know how long it takes for him to eat an island? It literally takes him a month. By that time the island evacuated itself. And when he's done he finds his next island and goes to sleep for a year. Sometimes two." Drew sighed. "Yes sir.." He glanced back at Jean's unconscious body. "I still don't trust him." Drew sped up to catch Hyperion. "No need to. He's considered a criminal." Hyperion handed Gale to Drew. "A really dumb one." He turned around to catch Jean's giant hand from squashing them where they stand. "I....." Jean snored. "Oh my god.... He's asleep!!" Hyperion shouted tossing his hand aside. "Drew get going. And do it quietly." Drew saluted and creeped off, only to be caught by the group of pirates Gale defeated earlier. "Uhh... Hyperion!!" Jean stood up, his head back and his feet stamping the ground repeatedly, trying to squash Hyperion. "Kinda busy Drew!" Hyperion flew up to Jean's face but was swatted down by his gigantic hands. Hyperion fell into the ground, leaving a hole shaped after him. "Damn.... This hurts like a b-" "DONT USE THAT!!" Drew yelled at a pirate trying his hand with Gale's sword. Drew roundhouse kicked one pirate before high kicking another. He yelled in pain as a sword cut into his back. He dropped Gale and smashed his fist into the pirates face. "Hyperion!!!" "Dammit Drew!! I said I'm busy!" Hyperion flipped out his hole only to be out back in by Jean's gigantic foot. "This..... Is gonna be a problem." - Kent and Jericho stood in the weapons shop. Jericho looked around, gawking at every sword that peaked his interest. Kent sat back and messed with hammers and morning stars. "Kent! I've made my decision.... I want this one!" "Whoa!" Jericho held up a sword with a dark aura around it. "I want this one!" The clerk came from the back room and jumped over the shelves. "Oh no sir! You shouldn't buy this one. It's made from Demon's blood! It's an evil blade." Jericho looked at it and strapped it around his back. "I'll take it!" Jericho dropped a few gold coins into the clerks hand. "I'll call you..... Oni." "Demon?" Kent looked up dropping his axe. "Come on Jericho come up with a better name!" "Like what?" Kent rubbed his chin. "Hmmm.... Ooh I know! Blood Spill!!" "Blood spill... Hmm... I like that." Jericho examined his sword. A scream was heard from outside. "ITS MAKO!!!" A man screamed. Jericho looked at Kent. "Well that sounds like a good place to test out my new sword." The sword started to glow. "I'm getting excited." "Whatever happened to the sword I got you?" "I....... Lost it?" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters